The Choices I've Made
by DracoDormiens91
Summary: Our choices shape our lives. But if you had to choose between life and love what would you pick? Hermione choose to live and now is married to the devil himself, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Looking in the mirror, examining the bruises that once again covered the side of her face, Hermione winced while wiping the blood from her busted lip. It had been almost three years since Harry had failed to defeat Voldermort. he along with many of the order had been killed the final battle. Things were not as the once were, there was no happiness, no joy, the world was dark and empty. Hermione had been given a proposition, that if she was to marry a certain Slytherin that he would keep her safe. Whatever possessed Draco Malfoy to ask her to marry him had been a mystery. But Hermione was terrified of what would happen if Voldermort got her, so she accepted. Her marriage, if you could call it that consisted of 3 things, pain, hate and torment. She was his slave. If he wanted the floor scrubbed with a toothbrush she would have to do it or suffer the consequences. but that isn't the worst part of her predicament, their relationship isn't platonic.

Her life consisted of cook, clean, sex, sleep. She had become a shell of her former self. Her one bright face was now gaunt and bruised, the sparkle in her eyes was extinguished. Her drive her motivation, her very spirit died the day she said "I Do". In her school days she was known as "the brightest witch of her age", but how could someone so bright do something so stupid.

They could never love each other. They could never be friends. They were just two people who lived together under a contract. Hermione learned quickly that Draco wasn't one to cross. Yes, he was still the same arrogant "boy" that she had attended school with. Then the worst he could do was call her mudblood, then it would make her cry but, after her first broken nose she longed for the petty name calling.

All the things that he had done to her in the past, horrible thing, thing that no one should have top endure. Painful memories stood out in her mind like a sore thumb.

"Draco, no, please. I'm really tired. Not tonight please." Hermione whispered as she lay in the bed that she and Draco shared.

"Draco please", she pleaded as Draco continued to leave a trail of soft kisses down her neck and on to her shoulder.

He didn't listen to her. And like always she just accepted it. She knew she couldn't fight him. Reluctantly her lips met his, he bit her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. Hermione shut off the mind and tried to picture herself some where else.

After events like this she would go in the bathroom and cry. She would cry for Harry and Ron, her parents, and sometimes she would even cry for Draco. She missed her old life when she had friends. She lost so much but remained hopeful.

Sometimes she would wake up in Draco's arms and feel content. She would stare at his sleeping face. Strands of his white-blonde hair hanging over his eyes. She would watch him until he would wake. His gray eyes would flutter open and stare into her brown ones. She would occasionally receive a small smile. This showed that Draco did have a heart, but to save himself pain and suffering, he coated it in ice to isolate himself from the rest of the world.

In Hermione's heart she longed for love. She had been deprived from it for so long that she almost forgot what it felt like. She wanted love so badly that she tried with all her might to make a place for Draco. She hoped on day thing would get better but hope was the only thing she has left.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rudely awakened but a horrible feeling in my stomach. I rushed into the bathroom because I was going to be sick. Not long after Draco woke alone in his bed.

He rolled over feeling for his wife. "Granger?", he whispered. "Hermione?" He opened his eyes and looked around. Then he heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom. He got out his bed and went over to the door. And banged on it. "Granger, get you ass out of the bathroom NOW!" Draco screamed at the closed door. "Give me a minute", I called, "I'm not feeling very well."

I didn't know why I was getting sick all the time. The smell of food made me gag, I was worried because anything thing that I took didn't make me any feel better. I wanted to St. Mungos but thought that Draco would never take me. He didn't care about me. "Granger, I'm getting sick of this. Everyday it's the same thing!", I heard him yell before I felt her last meal rise into my throat.

"Alohomora" The door me burst open I looked at Draco pleadingly. "I don't know what's wrong with me," I said "I don't know why I'm getting sick. I--".Draco cut her off, "I hope your not pregnant!

I paled, truth in what he said flooded over me, I had thought I wasn't my monthly visitor because of stress. "What if I am? What if I'm going to have your child?", I said instinctively putting her hand on my stomach. 

"This is not my problem! It's yours! If you are…then I-I don't know-" and with that he turned and stormed out. I just sat there in the bathroom unable to move. Why would this happen to ME why would Draco Malfoy choose ME and no she was going to have his child.

Later on Draco returned home, but he was not alone. He found me doing the dishes in the kitchen. I was pale, but the skin around my eyes were red, from the tears I had shed hours previous. I turned around to see Draco and a tall aged wizard standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Hermione, this is Jasper Undersea, he is a healer." Draco said in a tone that he only used when other people were around. He is here to take a look at you, why don't you go up to our room, Mr. Undersea will be there shortly." I stood there in shock for a moment. I thought too myself that Draco might be the slightest bit concerned , not for me of course but for the welfare of his unborn child and sole heir of the Malfoy legacy.

I could still hear their hushed voices as I climbed the steps. I went into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. And as Draco had said, the tall healers rapped lightly on the door. "Can I come in" he asked quietly.

I nodded and he crossed the threshold. " your husband told me that you might be with child Is this correct?" I nodded again. I wasn't used to having someone other then Draco talking to me , I rarely had contact with other people.

"If you will please lay back Mrs. Malfoy I will need to perform and spell over you stomach." I laid back and he held his wand over my stomach. He started to mutter and incantation, and what looked like a purple light shone from my stomach." Well Mrs. Malfoy I'm pleased to tell you that you are 3 mounths pregnant! Congratulations!"

Fresh tears filled my eyes "What am I going to do, Draco is going to be so angry" I said to myself more then the healer. "On the contrary, Mrs. Malfoy, When I spoke to Draco he sounded very excited at the prospect of a child, and he was showing the utmost concern for you health also. I see no reason for you to be crying tears of fear but only ones of happiness. So cheer up, your going to be a mother. Do you want to tell Draco or shall I?" I certainly didn't want to be the one to tell him, "You can" I said look out the window. He let him self out. Now the only thing to do was wait. Wait for Draco to come up stairs and to… I don't want to think about that now.

I'm going to have a baby, there is a little human inside of me right now. I wonder what it will look like? Me or Draco or a combination of us…. I was lost in thought and I didn't even hear him some in.

"How could this happen?" he said with an angry tone to his voice "how did you let this happen?" There is now way in hell he is going to blame me when I don't even want to have sex with him!

"My fault! My Fault", I said standing, "You force me to have sex with you! I will not take the blame this time! I Didn't Fuck myself! I--" He slapped me hard across the face. The force made me fall back on the bed. My face was stinging and I was sure it was going to leave a burse. Then Draco did something unthinkable. "Hermione I'm sorry!". He sat me up on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of me. " I didn't mean to. I'm happy were having a child. But I hate this "situation" that were in. I only think about myself and I want things to be better if not for us but for the baby's sake" he said all this with a stern voice but his eyes weren't angry or cold. They were sincere. Maybe he meant it, maybe I would find the love I was craving, or maybe just maybe I will finally be happy.


End file.
